


Love of the Morning and the Night

by FE_Sain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FE_Sain/pseuds/FE_Sain
Summary: Marth wakes up to find Ike still asleep and begins to reflect on the night of their wedding.





	Love of the Morning and the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't wrote shit in over a year and I quickly wrote this sooooooo ✌  
> ALSO,  
> IT'S RD IKE

Marth awoke as the blinding morning sun struck his face. Rolling over onto his side, he was greeted by the peaceful and handsome face of the resting mercenary he had grown to love. This was not uncommon for there were few times in which Ike had awaken before the prince.

As the sunlight found its way onto the sleeping man's face, he showed no signs of unease or discomfort. The sun illuminated his features and Marth could not help himself from gently resting his hand against Ike’s cheek. Softly, he began to rub his cheek with his thumb while scooting as close as he could to the man without disrupting his sleep. Soon his hand found its way to soft blue locks of hair and he began to run his hands through them. Had his lover been awake, Marth knew he would have been too flustered to do such a thing. 

Marth held so much love for the man before him, Ike was his radiant light which guided him through the darkest times and he wished he could spend forever by his husband’s side. The more the prince continued to run his hand through the mercenary’s locks of hair, the more he felt himself become lost within the sweet memories they shared with one another. 

It was on the night of their wedding in which the stars seemed to shine brightest, as if their love had radiated throughout the entire galaxy. Marth stood on their balcony taking in the marvelous sight of the twinkling stars while awaiting for his husband to come to their chambers. He had found himself completely mesmerized by the beauteous sight which caused him to miss the sound of Ike entering the room. Having realized this, Ike crept up behind the prince and wrapped his arms around his waist as well as began to nuzzle his neck. Marth, taken by surprise, squeaked before sinking back into the embrace of the one he loved most. Leaving soft kisses along Marth’s neck, Ike tightened his strong arms around his waist and pulled him closer. 

Resting one hand on Ike’s head, Marth pointed to the sky and said, “Ike, do you see the stars? Look how breathtaking they are tonight.” Ike leaned into his touch and responded with, “They're stunning, but I'm afraid nothing will ever be as breathtaking as you, my prince.” Marth pulled away from Ike’s arms in order to turn around and hold his face in his hands. Slowly, they leaned in towards the other before kissing passionately. Pulling apart, the two said, “I love you,” at the same time. Laughing, Marth hugged Ike and buried his face in his lover’s chest. Ike wrapped his arms around the smaller man before leaning down to kiss his head.

“Marth…” the mercenary whispered out, “Marth, I'm awake.” The prince quickly pulled his hand away from Ike’s hair as he felt a rush of heat spread across his cheeks. Ike let out a hearty chuckle as he reached to grab onto Marth’s hip with one hand and grasp his hand in the other. 

The two stared at one another, and in perfect unison said, “I love you.”


End file.
